


Night of the Living Dead

by Joacasbar



Series: Love Stories [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joacasbar/pseuds/Joacasbar
Summary: Ok so  SleepLord (on deviantart: http://sleeplord.deviantart.com/)  and I came up with an idea where we right stories which are based of a few details, and then we compare them to see what each of us thought about and what we came up with. The details we choose for this first time were: cemetery, and the feeling of chooking.About mine, I just can say that I freaking love cemeteries and that this couple (Dahlia and Tyler) might show up a few more times 'cause I'm developing their characters on my head and I love them.Basicly they are a weird recent couple that is often seen as strange. (If I end up writing more about them you'll understand)Here is SleepLord 's one: http://sleeplord.deviantart.com/art/Cemetery-Drive-648121562(Cemetery Drive 'cause MCR)Hope you all enjoy it!Please leave a comment if you can <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so SleepLord (on deviantart: http://sleeplord.deviantart.com/) and I came up with an idea where we right stories which are based of a few details, and then we compare them to see what each of us thought about and what we came up with. The details we choose for this first time were: cemetery, and the feeling of chooking.
> 
> About mine, I just can say that I freaking love cemeteries and that this couple (Dahlia and Tyler) might show up a few more times 'cause I'm developing their characters on my head and I love them.
> 
> Basicly they are a weird recent couple that is often seen as strange. (If I end up writing more about them you'll understand)
> 
> Here is SleepLord 's one: http://sleeplord.deviantart.com/art/Cemetery-Drive-648121562  
> (Cemetery Drive 'cause MCR)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can <3

The sun was setting; the air was suffocating from a strange, familiar vibe. It felt as if a knife was going through her chest. She looked around; she was trapped inside of this ocean of people, feeling so alone, even though she was holding someone else’s hand. She held it tightly, bringing it close to her chest, almost as if she was protecting it from everyone around her. She was breathing fast, eyes wide open staring at nowhere, empty, waiting for some strange move for her to react, for her to stop.

“Dahlia?” A kind voice whispered near her ear as her hand was held tighter. She didn’t reply, just blinked and looked down, trying to avoid this world of hers. ‘Someone needs you’ she said to herself. “Dahlia?” She heard it again; it was the same voice from before, but this time it sounded worried, making her feel smaller, guilty.

She heard some voices screaming so loud that she felt as if everyone could hear them, but nobody besides her could. It was all inside her head. It was all moving so fast, everybody and every part of them, every arm, leg, eye – everyone was staring at her. She felt her body getting heavy along with her breath, almost as if she carried weights on her pockets. She knew what it was: it was her paranoia, and all she wanted was for it to stop – she couldn’t deal with it in that precise moment, and it wasn’t hard to figure out why.

“Dahlia? Are you ok?” The voice repeated, this time sweet and comforting, almost as if the owner knew how to approach her, how to make everything around her disappear for a moment.

She looked at the owner. “Yes.” Dahlia replied softly and smiling kindly. It was her boyfriend, Tyler. They weren’t dating for a long time, but she knew that the only person that knew how to react during those moments was him. She took a breath. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Sure.” He smiled at her, put his arm around her pulling her next to him and protecting her as they left the heart of the crowd. This made her coming back, her mind stopped for a few moments and be able to focus on where they were. It looked like they were celebrating something related to football, she wasn’t sure. Dahlia looked back at Tyler: they were so close she could feel this heart beat – it was so fast that she was surprised. Tyler looked so relaxed, he was always so relaxed around her, but she always felt his heart beating so fast. ‘Is he ok?’ She repeatedly asked herself, but before she had time to say it out loud he spoke.

“Where do you want to go?” He said softly. They were already standing on a park nearby, nobody near them. They could feel the wind on their side now that they were in front of each other holding hands.

Dahlia stopped, looked down at their hands, seeing how his hands looked so delicate holding hers. It looked like a movie scenario. They were so beautiful that she always asked herself if they were true. Tyler was doing nothing more than looking at her and thinking about the exact same thing. How could it be true? They were so beautiful together. Besides, how could she love him? He wasn’t flawless, but she was, at least that was the way he always saw her.

“There is this one place…” She was looking down, this time watching the green grass around her feet, that felt so alive due to the wind. It was dancing. In her head, all Dahlia was hoping was for him not to ask where she wanted to go, she wanted to surprise him, even if the probability of having someone running away from her was extremely high.

“Take me there.” He said smiling. She looked at him, her eyes empty, and held his hand.

Tyler watched Dahlia turning to the old street near them. She took a deep breath, looked up, and started running. He followed her, not saying a word, just smiled, and enjoyed this emotional trip she was taking him. All he could see and feel was her, her breath, heartbeat, anxiety. He felt like she was giving him her heart, because she was. She wasn’t afraid of him, and knowing that warmed his heart. Another movie scenario. Again. But he was doing nothing more than being himself. And she was doing nothing more than being herself. After a few minutes running, Tyler was able to see tall gates. Dahlia started walking and looking down while they were near them, stopping in front of them.

“It’s here…” She whispered avoiding any kind of any eye contact with him.

He looked to the place they were facing. It was a cemetery. The white wall contrasted with the black gates, highly decorated, almost as if it was the entrance to a beautiful castle. He was taking so much time without saying a word that her heart beat was faster than it was while she was running, and she wasn’t a really good runner. “It’s beautiful” he whispered while staring.

Dahlia’s heart stopped. It took some time for her to understand what he said and when she did she looked up and smiled.

“I’m glad you like it.” She said softly while facing the cemetery in from of them. “Aren’t you weird out?” Dahlia looked down again, embarrassed, not because she loved him, but because she was afraid of what he thought about it. She was feeling so many things at the same time that she felt so confused. She asked herself if all of them were hers and just hers.

“I date you.” Tyler laughed “I was expecting for you to surprise me once in a while,” He looked at her and smiled “after all, that’s one of the reasons why I love you.” He said this looking way, almost as if it was so beautiful that he found it inside of his head and not of his heart. She blushed and looked away.

“I… I love you too…” Dahlia said blushing and looking down. Tyler smiled; he loved to see her that way, so shy, so fragile. He felt his heart on her arms again and he couldn’t be happier because with her… he felt safe. Even though she was so fragile, he knew that she was somehow stronger than he was. He didn’t even think, he just hugged her tight.

“You’re amazing, never forget that.” He whispered near her ear. She pulled him away.

“Don’t mess with me!” Dahlia was blushing so badly she could barely look away and be able to hide it. “Why do you keep on doing this?”

“I felt I should remind you of it” He smiled, approached her and kissed her forehead kindly. They fell in love for each other again. She felt her heart beating as fast as his… it was almost as if they were connected to each other in a way that none of them could explain. It was… beautiful. It was love.


End file.
